parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toonstopia
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Zootopia". It will appeared on Youtube on September 21, 2019. Cast: *Adult Judy Hopps - Musa (Winx Club) *Young Judy Hopps - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Adult Nick Wilde - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Young Nick Wilde - Young Daffy Duck *Chief Bogo - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Leodore Lionheart - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Yax - Branch (Trolls) *Mrs. Otterton - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Emmitt Otterton - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Dawn Bellwether - The Princess (Danger Mouse) *Gazelle - Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Benjamin Clawhauser - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Officer McHorn - Classfield (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Stu and Bonnie Hopps - Sky and Bloom (Winx Club) *Duke Weaselton - Swiper (Dora the Expleror) *Mr. Big - Dr. Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fru Fru - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Koslov - Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Adult Gideon Grey - Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Young Gideon Grey - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Flash - Trent (Total Drama) *Priscilla - Gwen (Total Drama) *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Doug - Clayton (Tarzan) *Finnick - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Frantic Pig - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Manchas - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Major Friedkin - Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Sharla - Mia (Little People) *Travis - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Gareth - Eddie (Little People) *Dharma Armadillo - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Theo (Turbo) *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Chet (Turbo) *Nangi - DJ Suki (Trolls) *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Fabienne Growley - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Peter Moosebridge - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Jesse - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Wootler - Grundel (Thumbelina) *Sheep Thug and Guards - Ned, Jed and Fred (Jungle Cub) Scenes Index: *Toonstopia Part 1 - Prologue/Sherman *Toonstopia Part 2 - The Police Academy *Toonstopia Part 3 - Welcome to Toonstopia *Toonstopia Part 4 - Meter Maid Duty *Toonstopia Part 5 - Popsicles *Toonstopia Part 6 - The Fox Chase *Toonstopia Part 7 - It's Called A Hustle *Toonstopia Part 8 - The Naturalist Club *Toonstopia Part 9 - Department Of 10 *Toonstopia Part 10 - Dr. Whooves *Toonstopia Part 11 - Kovu Goes Savage *Toonstopia Part 12 - The Gondola *Toonstopia Part 13 - Help from The Princess *Toonstopia Part 14 - Cliffside Asylum *Toonstopia Part 15 - We Cracked the Case *Toonstopia Part 16 - Musa Gives Up *Toonstopia Part 17 - Musa's Apology *Toonstopia Part 18 - Clayton's Laboratory/Train Fright *Toonstopia Part 19 - Natural History Museum/The Princess is Arrested *Toonstopia Part 20 - The City is Saved *Toonstopia Part 21 - Kim Possible's Concert "Try Everything" *Toonstopia Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Musa_bloomix_winx.png|Musa as Judy Hopps The_Shelf15.jpg|Daffy Duck as Nick Wilde Captbarnacles.png|Captain Barnacles Bear as Chief Bogo Danger_mouse_colonel_k.jpg|Colonel K as Leodore Lionheart Branch.png|Branch as Yax Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Mrs. Otterton Max pets movie.png|Max as Emmitt Otterton Princess-2.jpg|The Princess as Dawn Bellwether kim-rocks-kim-possible-2545653-695-1010.jpg|Kim Possible as Gazelle Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Benjamin Clawhauser Classified penguins.jpg|Classified as Officer McHorn DCD2734B-CB08-4AC5-B95A-3F6394324490.jpeg|Sky and Bloom as Stu and Bonnie Hopps Swiper.png|Swiper as Duke Weaselton Dr. Hooves ID S05E09.png|Dr. Whooves as Mr. Big Fluttershy ID S1E17.png|Fluttershy as Fru Fru Corporal_penguins_of_madagascar_movie.png|Corporal as Koslov Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Adult Gideon Grey Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Young Gideon Grey F6C8263F-1CBC-4AF3-82E7-E43E0C5E7E21.jpeg|Trent as Flash 895a515b85727be564b18f8972aef9b7.jpg|Gwen as Priscilla Chef.jpg|Chef Hatchet as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Doug Rabbit (Skunk Fu!).png|Rabbit as Finnick Porky Pig in Space Jam.jpg|Porky Pig as Frantic Pig Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Manchas Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia Movie Spoof Category:Zootopia spoofs Category:YouTube